


PriceField Adventures and Drabbles

by youngmorrowhorror



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cosplay, F/F, Fluff, Puella Magi Madoka Magica References, Weddings, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngmorrowhorror/pseuds/youngmorrowhorror
Summary: A series of Max Caulfield x Chloe Price one shots, that means a lot of gay. Leave comments with prompts! Tags and ratings will change depending on the prompts I receive.Back at it again with the feels and fluff. -finger guns-





	1. Cosplaying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie/gifts).



> Prompt; Chloe gets Max to cosplay for the first time, mistakes were made. Cosplay; https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/6171UZygKeL._SY450_.jpg

"Okay Chloe. Now remind me why I agreed to this?" The brunette turns to face her friend, a lanky, blue haired girl looking down at her.

"Because you hella love me that's why Max. Besides, you make a great Homura Akemi. The neutral colours really suit you." Chloe grins and tugs at the short dress, fixing the bunched up material.

Max sighs and turns back to the mirror, examining the dress from multiple different angles. Chloe was right, the colours did work, but she wasn't too sure about wearing a wig this long. Chloe had basically begged her to try cosplaying with her. Yet she was still standing there, not even in costume. She didn't even know anything about this character besides her name and what anime she was from, Puella Magi Madoka Magica.

"Hey Chlo? What exactly is Homura like? Can you tell me about her background?" Max asked before turning and walking over and sitting on Chloe's bed.

"Yeah sure Maxaroni." Chloe joins Max on the bed and lays back, her arms folded behind her head. "You see, Homura is a magical girl, as well as the other main characters. Homura though, she's hella cool. She can time travel and it's so rad. She uses her time traveling powers to go back and save Madoka repeatedly. You see, Madoka was destined to basically become a goddess, or die while fighting witches like the rest of the magical girls. So yeah, Homura just kept trying to stop Madoka from fulfilling the contract to become a magical girl, but kept failing. It's really sad actu- Max are you okay?" Chloe turns to face Max who's eyes were wide with shock.

"Oh shit. Max! Dude!" Chloe's voice raises as she gently grabs Max by the shoulders.

Max's shoulders begin to shake as her eyes fill with tears. She leans into Chloe and begins to sob, clinging to the bluenettes tank top. Homura was a near perfect description of how Max had tried so many times to save Chloe, how many times she had failed her. This just wasn't fair because she's tried so hard just to keep Chloe alive and yet, the reminders she still gets daily are too much for her to bear. However, she must have been doing something right for Chloe to still be here beside her. Even after that hellish week she was here, that must mean something right?

"Max? Are you okay?" Chloe asked quietly, holding onto her friend like her life depended on it. She realized what she did wrong but just a little too late. "I'm so sorry. I really shouldn't have made you cosplay her. I know what that week did to you." She continues, her voice gentle so she doesn't make Max feel worse. "Max, you did hella amazing saving me so many times. I could never thank you enough. I'm here, it's okay. Nothing's going to happen Max."

Max pressed closer to her best friend, as if any lack of contact would make her fade from existence right then and there. She knew Chloe was never leaving her but that didn't quite shake her paranoia that stayed, even after the tornado was gone. She felt as if nothing was real, like she was still in that nightmare of a week. She felt as if just blinking would cause Chloe to just die before her eyes yet again. She tried to steady her breathing and looked up into the piercing blue eyes above her, concern easily visible behind her strong facade. Max had no idea how Chloe could stay so strong, she envied that, but more than that she just needed this. She needed Chloe to be strong for her, to help her stay afloat and above the feelings that were making her feel like she was drowning.

"Chloe.. I'm so glad you're still here.. I. I don't know what I would do if anything happened again." Max finally whispers, her grip on Chloe's shirt tightening.

"I will always be here Max. You're my partner in time. Always. I mean that. " Chloe comforted the small brunette, running her fingers through her hair.

"Do you promise?" Max kept her eye contact with Chloe, her blue eyes softening.

"Of course I promise." Chloe replied, and with her answer she leaned down and gently pressed her lips to Max's. "I love you Max."

"I love you too Chloe."


	2. The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Chloe's wedding day, along with some quips from a few familiar faces. Special thanks to Arackanox for this prompt and thanks to one of my fellow Chloe role-players for helping me with a few ideas along the way!

"Max? Are you ready?" A small voice asked. I turn around to see none other than Kate Marsh, one of my closest friends from Blackwell, poking her head into the room.

"Yeah, just hold on a second." I reply and smile warmly at the other girl. To be fair I was more than ready, I had been waiting a very long time for this day. I turn back and look at myself in the mirror, at my white dress hugging my curves perfectly. Today was the day I was getting married. Married to Chloe Elizabeth Price of all people. I blush and smile to myself. It seems like it was so long ago that I had finally reunited with Chloe after returning to Arcadia Bay. I never would have guessed in a million years that I would be standing here today in my wedding dress, getting married to the girl of my dreams.

Chloe was like a storm in that extraordinarily beautiful way. In the way that she just kept going and pushed on, sending things flying out of the way to her goals. She was wild and crazy in the best ways possible, with her shockingly electric blue hair and the coolest tattoo sleeve running down her right arm full of vines and flowers surrounding a skull. The more I thought about her, the more I realized how incredibly in love I was since day one. Seeing her pull up in her truck just in time that day in the parking lot sent my heart into overdrive. I was sure she could have heard it the second I sat beside her in the truck. The day we spent at the junkyard making us feel like we were kids pretending to be bad ass pirates again was so much fun, but little did she know I was more interested in the colour of her eyes and how she blew smoke from her mouth. Just wondering how it would feel to kiss those lips and how soft they were. I was always lost in the ocean of her and all her blue hues, drowning in the feelings I had and wondering if she returned them. When we kissed beside the lighthouse I just knew, in that moment I knew Chloe loved me back, and I was never going to let her go ever again.

With that final thought still fluttering about my head, I stepped out of the room and looked towards the altar. Chloe was already there waiting, dressed in a very sharp-looking suit with a tie the same shade of grey blue blue as her eyes. As we made eye contact and our cheeks flushed the same scarlet colour, I remembered how she looked exactly as nervous and flustered when she proposed. She had proposed on my birthday of all days, it was so romantic and cheesy. I had woken up to Chloe making breakfast for me and we played video games together all day until it had just started to get dark. 

Turns out Joyce had made us this nice picnic basket full of food, and we headed out to the lighthouse where we always hung out together. The sunset was so pretty that day, I can remember it perfectly with its vivid orange and red rays shining across all of the town. Chloe had pulled out a cake for us with the writing "Happy birthday first mate Max, my beloved pirate" and we had both eaten a slice by the time the sun was finally gone for the day, the stars shining brightly above us. I remember smiling so widely as a vaguely familiar high pitched sound rang out through the air. I turned to look at Chloe, who was bent down on one knee with the most nervous smile on her face. "Maxine Caulfield, will you marry me?" I was so shocked that I almost didn't notice the fireworks suddenly blasting in the night sky over my own pounding heart. "Yes Chloe! A million times yes! I will definitely marry you!"

I still have no idea how she planned that day to be so perfect but I loved every second of it. I started walking up the aisle as the piano music began playing a familiar sweet tune. I looked around at all of our guests, Kate was already sitting down with a few tears running down her face and wearing the sweetest smile. Victoria was sitting beside her and holding her hand, having become close friends after the incident when we were in high school. Our parents were all sitting together, Joyce looking so proud of her daughter and my own mother wiping away tears. I finally reach the altar and look my beautiful fiance in the eyes, she looked so happy in that moment that I wish I could have taken a picture. The officiants voice brought me back to reality and we listened intently until it was time to say our vows.

"Max. I knew that I loved you since we were just young teenagers. We've been through so much during these years but I wouldn't want to have gone through it with anyone else. You were always there for me after everything that happened, even though you left for Seattle you did come back and it was like we were never apart. I promise I will always be here for you and will always love you. I promise to always be your partner in crime until the day I die. I love you so hella much." Chloe looked at me, tears running down her cheeks as she finished her vows. 

"Chloe. In the beginning I didn't realize what love was, but you taught me so much about it through all of our experiences together. You were always so strong and supportive of me and you were always the one to bring me up when I felt down. I was so happy to finally be with you again when we saw each other again at Blackwell after five long years apart. It really was like I had never left your side. Chloe I promise I will always be here for you and I am never going to leave your side again. You were always my partner in crime and I promise on forever being your partner in time. I am so deeply in love with you." I was crying by the time I said I was never leaving, and Chloe reached up to wipe my tears away.

"Chloe, will you take Max to be your wedded wife?" The officiant asked.

"I will." She responded softly.

"Maxine, will you take Chloe to be your wedded wife?" He turned and asked me.

"I will." I replied just as softly as Chloe had.

The officiant leans over and takes the rings, and looks back at us. "Please repeat after me. I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you."

We repeated what the officiant said in turn, putting the rings on each other. I looked back up into Chloe's ocean of eyes and in that moment I knew that we were going to last a lifetime together. Nothing was going to separate us ever again. Not even time itself would come between us, as long as I had my partner in crime everything would turn out okay.

"By the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wives! You may kiss each other!" The officiant finished.

Chloe leaned forward first, gently placing her soft lips to mine. It was just as electric as the very first time, but there was so much more warmth to it this time. Our first kiss as a married couple would be something I would never forget for my whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I already have over 100 hits, nearing 200, on just my first chapter! That's so cool guys, I can't thank you all enough. As long as you guys keep the prompts coming I'll keep writing for you, heck, even if the comments stop I'll find prompts somewhere. I can't just leave you all hanging. :) I hope you're all having a brilliant week. Thanks also go to Maxxie for helping me stay cheerful and on the bright side of things these past few days. :) Also, happy 20th birthday to my lovely girlfriend who I know is going to see this. This is dedicated to you, my partner in time. <3


	3. The Drive In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt; 50's drive in movie date, suggested by a Chloe role-player by the name of American Idiot.  
> Chloe's Outfit(s): https://i.pinimg.com/736x/d6/80/af/d680af4e7be49d64fe30cb139bc7b651--saddle-shoes-outfit-saddle-oxfords.jpg  
> Max's outfit(s): http://www.patentler.net/image/cdn1.bigcommerce.com/server1200/b0ec5/products/631/images/3061/RUB18840__76425.1408225937.1280.1280.jpg  
> Slang found at: http://fiftiesweb.com/

"Gotta agitate the gravel. See you guys later!" A raucous, yet feminine voice rang out through the courtyard. I look up to see the one and only ginchiest girl on campus, Chloe Price. 

Chloe Price was every greaser boys dream come true, she basically was one of the boys. She always wore that leather jacket or a flannel, and she definitely never let anyone badmouth her. I once saw her give the most popular boy a solid knuckle sandwich, to the face of course. She would never in a hundred years notice someone like me, subterranean. I only ever walked around campus with my Argus C4 and nobody really bothered me during my photo shoots or at all for that matter. I smile wistfully and stand up, gathering my school supplies and camera. 

"Hey Caulfield! Wait up a moment!" A familiar voice rang out. I glance up to see Chloe waving at me. I gawk back at her in utter confusion. 

"M-me?" I stutter lamely as the taller girl walks across the courtyard towards me.

"Yeah you. I don't see anyone else with that last name, do you?" Chloe grins lopsidedly at me as I practically shrink back into the tree I was leaning against.

"That's true I suppose." I reply lamely. "What did you want anyways?" 

"Can't a girl make a new friend and offer to take her out?" She tilts her head to the side. Now I was really confused, why would the coolest girl on campus even look at me, let alone talk to me? 

"W-wait. Take her out?" I stutter again and mentally kick myself for looking so awkward. "What do you mean by that?"

"Let's go down to the passion pit tonight, my treat." She bows dramatically.

"O-okay sure. That sounds nice." A smile tugs at my lips as she bows.

"Cool, meet me at the lot after classes are over yeah? I'll see you then." She grins widely and waves as she turns around and walks off campus. This girl was definitely an enigma alright.

All of my classes went smoothly for the rest of the day although I couldn't help but zone out, wondering why Chloe had taken an interest in me of all people. I stare at the clock until class is over and I pack up my things, walking outside to the parking lot. Chloe did say to meet her out here after class anyways. I glance around at the cars in slight worry that she had just been playing some joke on me. That's when I noticed smoke rolling out of the window of a light blue Ford Thunderbird. 

"There's no way that car could belong to anyone else." I say softly and brace myself, walking over to the drivers side window. Sure enough the familiar face of Chloe Price looked back at me with that trademark lopsided grin. 

"So the doe finally makes an appearance." Chloe's voice cut into my thoughts.

"Doe? That's an interesting nickname." I reply softly.

"More like a pet name, but are you ready to go?" She chuckles and looks over me.

"Yeah, ready whenever you are Chloe." I smile at her and walk around the car, getting into the passenger seat.

"Don't worry, we're gonna have a blast." She replies simply.

She grins wickedly as she starts to peel out of the parking lot, but not before a tan Porsche cuts her off. Chloe proceeds to lay on the horn and a familiar blonde head pokes out of the Porsches window.

"Watch where you're going nosebleed!" The blonde yells back at us.

"Oh man, is that the frat Victoria?" I practically whimper.

"Yeah, don't worry Max." Chloe sticks her head out the window and yells back at Victoria. "Get bent icky Vicky! You're just cruisin' for a bruisin' today!."

"Chloe!" I whisper in a panic. "Cool it! You don't want to get her frosted."

"Fine." She grumbles back at me and watches Victoria lay a patch leaving the parking lot. "If she tries anything though I swear. Let's get going."

Twenty minutes later we had parked at the drive in and Chloe had gotten out of the car to buy us snacks to eat during the movie. They were playing 20000 Leagues Under The Sea tonight and I was honestly rather excited to see it. I pull out my journal from my bag and decide to write about today’s events while I waited for Chloe to return. A few minutes later I was snapped out of my daze as Chloe shut the door, already back in the car with popcorn and drinks tucked under her free arm.

“Are you ready to watch the coolest movie ever Max?” Chloe smiles warmly at me.

“Totally ready. I can’t believe I get to see this.” I smile back at her and start to close my journal when she gently opens it again.

“Why did you draw butterflies all over the margin?” She asks curiously, looking at her rearview mirror where a paper mache butterfly was hanging.”Was it because of that?”

“W-what?” I stutter and look down at my journal. Sure enough there were tiny butterflies around my paragraphs. “I don’t know.” I blush lightly and quickly shut the journal again, shoving it away in my bag.

“Oh man. You’re blushing, that’s so hella cute.” She chuckles and looks back at me.

I cover my face with my hands and grumble internally. God, why was she having this effect on me? I just started talking to her today too so I shouldn’t be having these feelings. Feelings? Oh man I’m sinking too far into this hole of emotions, I am so a fream, it’s no wonder people don’t talk to me. 

“Max? Are you cool?” I hear Chloe ask quietly. 

“No I am so not cool Chloe. I don’t even know why I’m here at the drive in with you.” I respond weakly. “Why did you ask me to come with you?”

“Well I, do you want the truth or just a simple easy to understand answer?” She laughs nervously.

“I really don’t know. Give me the truth I guess.” I take my hands away from my face and look up at her.

“To be honest Max, I really like you. I have for quite a while now. I don’t really understand it myself but whenever I would see you I would always get super nervous. The cool Chloe Price, nervous. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I have a crush on you.” She scratches her head and looks off to the side.

“You, like me?” I ask incredulously. “Really? Is this a joke or…” I trail off, unable to believe what I had just heard.

“Yeah Max. I know it might sound weird or unbelievable but it’s true.” She sighs quietly. “I get it, you probably don’t like me back.”

“I never said that!” I blurt out and almost immediately regret having said it at all, my facing turning a deep shade of crimson.

Chloe looks back at me in shock and her eyes meet mine. We stay like that for what seems like forever but was probably only a few minutes at most. I could feel my heart pounding against my ribcage as the movie began to play in front of us, but neither of us looked away. This was almost too much to bear at this point with her icy blue eyes piercing my own. I go to look away when I feel a warmth on my hand, Chloe had laid hers over my own.

“That was so hella cute honestly.” She says quietly and smiles at me.

“Definitely not, it was just embarrassing.” I rub the back of my head with my free hand.

“Not at all. Your blush is adorable.” She smiles more and entwines her hand with my own. 

“Hush.” I reply and pout. “That so isn’t true.”

“Well why don’t you make me hush Caulfield? I dare you.” She grins playfully and my heart nearly stops. Was she implying what I think she was? I decide to take my chances with this and slowly lean towards her, gently pressing my lips against her own. Chloe nearly pulls away in shock but kisses back after a moment, our lips molded together almost perfectly.

I break away from our kiss after a minute and blush yet again. “That was. Wowser.” I say breathlessly. 

“Wowser huh?” She chuckles. “Yeah, wowser would be a good word for that.” We smile warmly at each other for a moment.

“Now let’s watch this movie you so badly wanted to see little doe.” Chloe gently squeezes my hand.

“Sure Chloe.” I reply softly and lean my head against her shoulder. “But maybe we could do that again when the movie is over?”

“Of course.” She lays her head against mine and sighs quietly.

She really was an enigma, but just maybe she could be my enigma.


End file.
